Mereka dan Pertemuan yang Gila
by JiziePark
Summary: soonyoung yang tak sengaja menabrak lakilaki yang di kiranya itu adalah bocah kecil yang berkeliaran di sekitar Pub. SOONHOON, HOZI slight MEANIE warning! BXB BOYS LOVE DLDR.


**Pertemuan Yang Gila**

Main Cast :

\- soonyoung

\- jihoon

\- wonwoo

\- mingyu

\- others

Pairing : soonhoon,mungkin akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

Cerita ini asli hasil pemikiran saya, namun jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang lain mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Soonyoung dan Jihoon milik Tuhan. Tapi Wonwoo milik saya seorang.

Warning !

Boys love! BxB! Yaoi! TYPO! DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov'

Awal pertemuan mereka terjadi saat mereka menghadiri pesta perayaan anniversary sahabat mereka berdua, mingu yang merupakan sahabat soonyoung . wonwoo yang merupakan sahabat jihoon.

Mingyu dan wonwoo adalah pasangan kekasih yang merayakkan hari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun di sebuah pub.

Jihoon pov'

" ahkirnya selesai juga laguku, saatnya tidurrr, ahh aku sangat merindukan kasurrku" jihoon mulai berbaring menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran single, setelah 2 hari tidak tidur menulis lirik lagu.

Jihoon merupakan seorang penulis lagu yang belum lama ini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan agensi terbesar di seoul, bakatnya memaqng menulis lagu sejak ia masih duduk di high school tingkat pertama. Kecintaannya temaqng menulis lagu sejak ia masih duduk di high school tingkat pertama. Kecintaannya terhadp lagu memang bisa diakui sangat besar, bahkan ia mencintai lagu lebih dari mencintai dirinya sendiri. Bayanngkan saja, bahkan ia rela tidak tidur untuk menulis sebuah lagu.

Tiba tiba saja handphone nya berdering, ia mengambil handphone nya dari saku celananya.

From : Wonie

Jihoonie, datanglah kepesta perayaan anniversariku yang ke 3 tahun bersama mingyu. Datanglah aku menunggumu di pub xxx pukul 8 malam. Aku tidak menerima penolakan tuan Lee! Sampai jumpa di pestaku.

To : Wonie

Baiklah.

"haissh a nak itu selalu saja seperti itu, mengganggu waktu istirahatku" aku kembali tertidur

Author pov'

" selamat siang presdir, ini berkas berkas yang bapak minta untuk rapat besok siang dengan client kita" sekertaris tersebut masuk dengan setumpukan berkas.

" baik eunha, letakan saja di meja itu" soonyoung menunjuk meja yang biaasa nya ia gunakan untuk rapat bersama sekertaris dan staffnya.

Soonyoung merupakan pengusaha muda yang beruntung, karena berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, bahkan bisnis yang ia jalani saat ini adalah bisnis yang di wariskan kepadanya. Dia termasuk salah satu pengusaha muda yang sukses. Namun sayang nya ia masih sendiri, tidak pernah di gosipkan memiliki kekasih ataupun dekat dengan seseorang.

Saat sedang memeriksa dokumen, ada pesan masuk di handphone nya. Dia menganbil handphonenya dan membuka pesannya.

"ahh,, anak ini tumben sekali" melihat di layar ponselnya tertulis nama Mingyu-ie.

From: mingyu-ie

Hyung, datanglah kepesta anniversariku dengan wonwoo hyung. Di pub xxx aku nanti malam pukul 8 malam ini.

"kebetulan sekali, aku benar benar stress dengan kerjaan brengsek ini." Gumamnya sambil membalas pesan mingyu.

To : mingyu-ie

Aku akan datang, mungkiin aku akan sedikit terlambat.

From : mingyu-ie

Baiklah hyung.

Soonyoung meletakkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Jihoon terbangun melirik jam nya yang menunjukan pukul 8, ia terkejut dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya

"astaga, aku terlambat ke pestanya wonwoo, pasti nanti dia mengomel tak karuan. Arrghh aku harus bergegas." Jihoon langsung bergegas kekamar mandi dan bersiap siap.

Disisi lain soonyoung baru selesai dengan jamuan makan malam bersama dengan klientnya. " lebih baik aku pulang dulu dan mengganti baju tidak mungkin datang dengan pakai seformal ini ke pub" gumam soonyoung, lalu ia bergegas kerumah untuk bersiap.

Jihoon sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, menggunakan kaus putih di balut dengan hoodie hitam serta celana jeans biru dan sepatu kets putih. Jihoon sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, menggunakan kaus putih di balut dengan hoodie hitam serta celana jeans biru dan sepatu kets putih.

Jihoon turun dari taksi di depann pub xxx tempat pesta tersebut. Tiba tiba saja seorang menabraknya dari belakang dan membautnya terjatuh tersungkur kedepan.

"yaakk! Kau, apa kau tidak bias melihatku? Hah?! Bias bisanya kau menabrakku dan langsung pergi?" jihon duduk kemudian membersihkan tangannya yang terluka di bagian telapak tangannya.

Kemudian laki laki itu berbalik dan bukannya menolong ia malah marah marah kepada jihoon "yak! Apa yang kau katakan bocah? Kau itu memang kecil dan kau tidak seharusnya ke tmpat seperti ini. Dasar bocah kecil" soonyoung lansung pergi masuk ke dalam pub.

"apa dia bilang? Laki laki berengsek! Aku bocah? Dasar lelaki gila, bahkan umurku sudah 22 tahun? Apa aku terlihat sekecil itu." Jihoon terus mengomel sambil berjalan masuk ke pub tersebut.

"ahh,,, bocah itu sangat gila cerewet sekali astaga membuang buang waktu ku saja. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku sedang terburu buru" soonyoung mencari sesosok mingyu di dalam pub yang tidak terlalu ramai. "hey, hyung kenapa baru datang? Kau lama sekali" itu suara mingyu, yang menyapanya tiba tiba muncul dari belakang bersama kekasihnya wonwoo.

"jihoon-ah, kemari! kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku menunggumu sedari tadu kau tau itu" wonwoo berteriak kemudian menghampiri temannya yang dari tadi ia tunggu.

"ahh, mian wonie… kau tau aku sibuk mengerjakan laguku hingga tidak tidur dan tadi aku ketiduran" jihoon member alas an karena keterlambatannya. Kemudian wonwoo mengajaknya bergabung bersama mingyu dan temannya.

"mingyu-ya, soonyoung-ssi ini sahabatku jihoon" wonwoo memperkenalkan jihoon kepada mingyu dan soonyoung. "ahh,, apa kabar hyung, lama tidak ketemu" mingyu menyapa jihoon. "baik mingyu-ya, ahh iya selamat atas anniversary kalian ya" jihoon memberikan ucapan selama kepada mingyu dan wonwoo. "hyung, kenalkan ini temanku soonyoung hyung" kata mingyu memperkenalkan jihoon pada wonwoo.

"kau/kau!" ucap jihoon dan soonyoung secara bersamaan saling menunjuk dan kemudian membaung muka secara bersamaan. "ahh, ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal?" kata mingyu yang terlihat kaget.

"laki laki ini, menabraku tadi dan tanpa menolongku saat terjatuh dan malah mengatakan kalu aku itu bocah dan pergi begitu saja. Kau! Awas saja kau!" jihoon menjelaskannya pada wonwoo dan langsung menunjuk kembali soonyoung.

"siapa yang tau bahwa kau bukan bocah! Kau bisa lihat badannya mingyu-ya? Sangat kecil bahkan terlihat seperti bocah!? Kenapa aku?! Salahkan saja badanmu yang tumbuh mungil itu!" soonyoung membela dirinya.

"sudah sudah, kau hyung Minta maaf pada jihoon hyung, kau sudah menabraknya dan tidak menolongnya" mingyu mencoba menyelesaikan masalah. "apa kau bilang? Aku yang harus minta maaf? Tidak sudi!" soonyoung menolak untuk meminta maaf pada jihoon.

"kau lihat? Dia sangat sombong kau tau. Sudah nyatanya dia salah masih saja tiddak mau meminta maaf? Lebih baik aku pulang saja! Malas sekali aku bertemu dengan laki laki gila seperti dia" jihoon beranjak pergi namun di tahan oleh wonwoo. "ayolah jihoon, kau baru saja datang. Kau bahkan belum menikmati pestanya" "dan ayolah soonyoung-ssi minta maaflah, mengalahlah untuk kali ini" wonwoo berbicara dengan nada sedikit memelaas.

Akhirnya soonyoung mengalah "baiklah, aku minta maaf jihoon-ssi telah menabrak mu dan tidak menolongmu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada jihoon kemudian jihoon menjabat tangannya. Namun diantara keduantya tidak ada yang bersungguh sunggug untuk meinta maaf dan memaafkan. Terlihat dari kedua wajah mereka.

"kalau begitu mari kita berpesta hyung, kan begini lebih baik." Mingyu mengajak soonyoung, jihoon dan wonwoo untuk masuk keruangan yang telah khusus mereka pesan. Mereka meninum banyak alkohol, namun tidak dengan jihoon. Karena ia tidak suka dengan alcohol.

Tapi sayangnya jihoon di paksa minum oleh wonwoo mau tidak maupun ia harus minum. Ia mulai terasa sedikit pusing dan mabuk. Tidak dengan soonyoumg ia bukan orang yang gampang mabuk, ia masih setengah sadar.

" wonie, aku rasa aku harus pulang isi sudah hamper tengah malam dan kepalaku sedikit pusing" jihoon berkata kepada wonwoo dan langsung beranjak berdiri. "sebentar hyung" mingyu menahan tangan jihoon, "soon hyung, pulanglah antarkan jihoon hyung pulang, anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafmu padanya" lanjut mingyu berbicara kepada soonyoung.

" baiklah, ayo jihoon-ssi" tanp[a menolak soonyoung lansung berdiri dan mengajak jihoon pulang. "aaku bias pulang sendiri, soonyoung-ssi." Balas jihoon berusaha menolak dan lansung berjalan ke luar. " ayolah, lagi pula ini sudah malam dan lihat astaga, lihat jalanmu saja sudah sempoyongan seperti itu." Soonyoung mencoba menangkap tubuh jihoon yang hamper terjatuh. "hmm baiklah" jihoon tidak menolak lagi karena kepalanya yang benar benar pusing.

"jihoon-ssi, dmana rumahmu?" soonyoung menanyakan kepada jihoon saat mereka berada di dalam mobil soonyoung. " apartemen xxx" jawab jihoon sedikit memejamkan matanya "omo,, bukankah itu apartemen yang sama denganku?" soonyoung mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Soonyoung memperhatikan jihoon yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. " cantik, terlihat manis saat sedang tidur, namun seperti srigala saat marah, seperti patung saat terdiam, ahh dia benar benar menarik." Soonyoung memegang dadanya "kenapa berdebar seperti ini? Bahkan ini baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ini aneh." Dia kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Setiba diapartemen jihoon masih tertidur. "hyaa! Bangunlah, aku tidak tau apartement mu dilantai berapa dan nomer berapa? Cepatlah. Argghh kau kecil namun kau sangat berat" soonyoung membopong jihoon sampai ke loby apaetement. Soonyoung bertanya namun tak di jawab. Dia tidak tau di lantai berapa apartement jihoon, kemudian dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia membawa jihoon ke apartementnya "aishh apa kau benar benar tak sadar? Omoo, hanya minum beberapa saja sudah seperti ini. Ke apartementku saja kalau begitu, aku lelah harus membopongnya terus seperti ini." Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai tempat apartement soonyoung.

Soonyoung meletakkan jihoon di sofa yang berada di ruang tamunya. "eungghh…" lenguhan jihoon saat soonyoung merebahkannya, soonyoung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Taklama soonyoung meninggalkan jihoon di sofa "arrghh, perutku mual sekali" jihoon duduk dtapi masih memejamkan matanya taklama kemudian ia mengekuarkan sekuruh isi perutnya di lantai rumah soonyoung.

"ohh tidakk! Kauu!... bisanya kau muntah di lantaiku? Astaga! Kau benar benar menyusahkan." Soonyoung membersihkan muntahan jihoon sambil mengomel tak karuan sedangkan jihoon masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Soonyoung kembali dengan membawa bantal dan selimut untuk jihoon . ia mulai menyelimuti jihoon dan terus memandangnya ' _dia benar benar sangat tenang saat tertidur seperti ini, apa aku benar benar menyukainya?hmm,,, kita akan sering bertemu jihoon-ah"_ batin soonyoung entah kenapa laki laki di depannya ini membuatnya sangat tertarik. Kemudian ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur.

*Bagaimana soal jihoon? Oh yang pasti ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya . entah apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya saat ia tau ia tidak tidur diapaetemennya sendiri. *

Awalnya aku mau jadiin ini oneshoot, tapi takut kalian bosan bacanya karena terlalu panjang, jadi mungkin akan jadi 2 atau 3 chapt lanjutan dan satu lagi Aaaaaaa….. w gatau harus nulis apa lagiiiiiiii….. ceritanya rada gak jelas, maafkeun aku yawww…

TBC/DELETE? TERGANTUNG REVIEW karna cerita ini rada gak jelas.


End file.
